


tastes like strawberries on a summer evening (I get so lost in your blueberry eyes)

by chocolatecrack



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Smut, Hawaii, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack
Summary: The strawberry taste from Taiga’s mouth stayed on Hokuto’s tongue, tasting it on the older’s skin. Strawberries in the heat of August, mixed with vodka and sunshine. Hokuto never tasted anything more delicious.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: KyomoHokku Soulmate Edition





	tastes like strawberries on a summer evening (I get so lost in your blueberry eyes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erucchii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erucchii/gifts).



> _I want all summer with you, boy, let's get in trouble  
>  Drive through the city with you, let's leave it in rubble  
> Run from the bullshit with you, let's hide in the covers  
> I feel there's something with you, can I be your lover?_
> 
> Dear Recipient-san,
> 
> Okay so! I took your prompts of:  
> \- Cuddles and playing with hands/fingers  
> \- words written on their skin (same tattoos on their body)  
> \- vanilla smut (taking it slow to appreciate their partners body, fingers, leave hickeys everywhere)
> 
> And tried my best to combine it into this fic! For some reason (I honestly don't know what D:), I also ended up putting them in Hawaii, focusing on rather a summer kind of love, with sun, sand and sea. I do sincerely, genuinely, hope you like it :((((( That word limit was a MENACE HAHAHA! This was supposed to be SO LONG but agh.
> 
> But anyway!!
> 
> I know this might not be exactly what you wanted :(((( But I hope I touched on the requests enough? Hopefully? :< And I hope you end up enjoying it!
> 
> Title comes from Harry Styles' Watermelon Sugar and MAX's Blueberry Eyes. I have a playlist I listened to when I was writing this, btw! After reveals are done, I can definitely DM it to you if you want it! Hehehe
> 
> (Also, I feel like I'm so transparent with my writing HAHAHA but uhhhh yea hehe)
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> \--Author

It was scorching hot, Hawaii afternoon sunshine kissing Hokuto’s skin tanner than usual, more golden. In their living room, Taiga settled himself between Hokuto’s legs, leaning back against the younger’s exposed chest. “That shirt’s doing wonders for you,” he whispered, Hokuto’s shirt exposing sun-kissed well-defined abs, a sight Taiga always enjoyed.

“You look like you wanna rip it off,” Hokuto chuckled, threading his fingers through Taiga’s bright blond hair, Taiga purring.

“That and more,”

Moving his hand towards Taiga’s, Hokuto laced their fingers together perfectly as they watched the sunset from the couch, beautiful colors bleeding through the glass door that led to the balcony, ocean engulfing the sun to make way for night. He placed a soft but heady kiss on Taiga’s exposed shoulder—exposed from his own open shirt—making Taiga’s breath hitch.

“Taiga…” Hokuto whispered, another meaning there. A warning, somehow.

“I know,” Taiga took a deep breath. “Why can’t we? It’ll be fine.”

“And if it doesn’t end up fine?”

“You always think that,”

“I just don’t want you to be disappointed,”

“Fuck soulmates,” Taiga huffed in frustration, Hokuto tracing circles on his palm to calm him. “I don’t care who mine is. I want  _ you.  _ Can’t the universe adjust to  _ me  _ instead?”

Hokuto wished that too.

He had gone to Hawaii in hopes of escaping the brutal way Tokyo consumed him, everyone pestering him to find his soulmate, before time ran out. They said it only mattered if they were found before 27. Hokuto was already 25. Not much time left on his search clock, tattoo getting more painful each day.

Soulmates had the same mark, at the same place, whether it be the tiniest burns or the biggest tattoos. Hokuto’s was a thin red string looped twice around his right thigh, like an actual string tied there. He guessed his soulmate had it too.

The mark grew more painful every day you weren’t with your soulmate. Hokuto’s had been burning while he neared 27, almost numb to it. So he escaped Tokyo’s pressure for the summer, and beautiful, sunny Hawaii sounded wonderful. A different world altogether.

But with Hawaii came Kyomoto Taiga.

Even more beautiful. Even more breathtaking. Every bit of captivating.

Taiga was on vacation too, with family. He stayed when he met Hokuto one fine night at a beachside shake shack, laughing over drinks and good music. Taiga completely caught Hokuto’s heart. And Taiga wasn’t afraid to admit that Hokuto caught his own, too.

Except their marks kept aching. Which only meant one thing.

The heartbreak that came with realizing Taiga wasn’t his soulmate was… incomprehensible. Hokuto was used to pain. But the moment they both realized that they weren’t the ones made for each other was also the moment where Hokuto thought the world was so fucking unfair. Here he was, finally finding someone who felt  _ right,  _ only to be told he was wrong.

This was a different kind of pain. This was  _ worse. _

It hadn’t stopped them from fooling around, though. A hand to a hip, fingers searching each other’s, a firm grip of hair, tight hold around a waist, kisses on tangled sheets, sucking on skin. Yet they never took anything else off, wanting to avoid the inevitable as much as possible. That they weren’t meant for each other. That they weren’t soulmates.

“I don’t want you heartbroken when you see mine and it doesn’t match yours,” Hokuto said, melancholy in his tone. He didn’t want the same for himself, either.

“Does it even matter at this point?” Taiga persisted, “I want to be with you. Fuck our soulmates.  _ They  _ can fuck each other. I want to  _ keep you,  _ Hokuto. I don’t want this to be a…”

Summer fling.

They were both scared that they were just that, to each other. Hokuto especially. But Taiga constantly proved him wrong with each kiss.

Taiga turned around in Hokuto’s hold and faced him with a pout, used the opportunity to move forward, straddle Hokuto’s hips and lean closer.

“Kiss me,” he whispered breathily, Hokuto smirking in return.

“Always so demanding,” the younger teased, placing his hands on Taiga’s hips anyway, guiding him to sit on his lap.

He leaned forward and captured Taiga’s lips in a soft but searing kiss, like the gentle waves outside. Taiga laced his fingers through Hokuto’s windswept hair, sticky from seawater, grains of sand left there touching his fingertips. They both smelled of salt, sea, sunscreen, skin hot despite the air conditioning, hearts beating faster, in sync.

Hokuto snaked his arms around Taiga’s waist, pulling the older closer to him, as Taiga grinded his hips in slow motion, a tease all the same. He pried open Taiga’s mouth with his own, slipping his tongue between the older’s teeth and tangling theirs together, Taiga responding by nibbling on his bottom lip. Hokuto flicked his tongue on the roof of Taiga’s mouth, as Taiga moaned, moving his hips faster.

There was still a hint of vodka and strawberry on Taiga’s tongue, Hokuto noticed, from the few cocktails they had earlier. Nothing too strong, just friendly buzz, both already sobered up enough to stay sane. But Hokuto could still taste it in Taiga’s mouth, mixing with the alcohol-infused cola concoction he had, and it was such an intoxicating flavour. Maybe he could get drunk on Taiga, instead.

“ _ Hokuto, _ ” Taiga whispered onto their joined lips, then pulled away and threw his head back, guiding Hokuto towards his neck. “ _ Please.  _ Summer is ending,” he moaned, “I want…”

Hokuto left slow kisses on Taiga’s neck, tasting the Hawaii summer. A taste he was slowly getting used to. A taste he never wanted to go away.

Because Taiga was right. Summer  _ was  _ ending. Their summer together was ending and they had to be forced to go back to nitty-gritty Tokyo, working their way through their lives, not even sure if they’ll still be in each other’s. And Hawaii will always be a distant, albeit beautiful, memory.

Hokuto wanted this too,  _ so bad. _ Screw the universe and soulmates. It was Taiga who he wanted. It was Taiga who wanted him back.

“Only if you promise to stay,” he whispered onto Taiga’s skin, heart on his sleeve, needing to say it for fear of his own sanity.

“Only if you promise the same,” Taiga nodded in response, slow but sure.

That was only really what Hokuto needed.

Taiga lowered his head and captured Hokuto’s lips again, the younger trying to take it as slow as possible. His heartbeat went haywire with each roll of Taiga’s hips, each sound Taiga made, soulmate mark around his thigh burning like the sun slowly setting outside. Taiga let out a little whimper, Hokuto guessing because his own soulmate mark was aching, marks subtly warning them.

_ Wrong person. Bad idea. Wrong choice. Bad ending. _

They couldn’t care less.

“Does it hurt?” Hokuto asked, concerned. But Taiga shook his head and kept kissing him, not minding at all.

“Doesn’t matter,” he said desperately, voice thick with want. “ _ God _ , kiss me more.”

Hokuto took it slower than he actually intended, than he wanted, wanting the moment to last as much as possible. Wanted to prolong their minute fantasy, prolong his agony of seeing Taiga’s mark, knowing that it didn’t match his.

“Hokuto…” Taiga whispered again in a moan, Hokuto gritting his teeth and hardening his jaw, trying his best to resist, to stop himself from devouring Taiga whole. All he wanted was to make Taiga scream from pleasure.

Couldn’t help it anymore, Hokuto maneuvered himself, lifting both he and Taiga off the couch, Taiga clinging onto him. The older let out a high pitched squeal of surprise, laced with another heady moan, and Hokuto was about damn ready to lose his entire mind.

He managed to bring them to the bedroom, sunset outside bleeding through the curtains, illuminating them in a surreal glow. Hokuto placed Taiga carefully on top of their tangled sheets, the older’s blond hair splaying on top of their pillow, like the rays of the Hawaii sunshine.

“Fuck,” Hokuto cursed out loud, “you’re…”

Taiga looked up at him, a glow in his eyes, a bite to his lip. Hokuto’s heart squeezed tight, caught in a grip.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he whispered against Taiga’s throat, leaving a kiss before grazing his teeth against the older’s jaw and collarbones, wanting to make his own mark.

Taiga felt his heart skip a beat then roar back to life, fast and alive. “Hokuto…” he whispered, feeling Hokuto’s lips move lower on his body.

Hokuto left a chaste kiss on Taiga’s chest before taking a nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive nub. Taiga fisted Hokuto’s jet black hair as his body tingled, arching his back and letting out another long moan. It didn’t matter anymore that his soulmate mark was scorching. All he could feel was his blood dancing under his skin while Hokuto bit at his nipple, pleasure taking over his system.

The strawberry taste from Taiga’s mouth stayed on Hokuto’s tongue, tasting it on the older’s skin. Strawberries in the heat of August, mixed with vodka and sunshine. Hokuto never tasted anything more delicious.

His soulmate mark kept burning, sending all the warning signals it could. Hokuto didn’t give a fuck.

He kept kissing downwards, over Taiga’s torso, at every inch of skin he could find. Taiga’s breathing turned shallow, letting out different sounds of pleasure: the tiniest of whimpers, the loudest of moans.

When Hokuto reached Taiga’s lower belly, he paused. Settled himself there for a while, afraid to go further. Because beyond was where Taiga’s mark was located, not sure if they were both ready to acknowledge that just yet.

That they weren’t meant to be. That they weren’t each other’s soulmates.

Taiga seemed to have noticed, and sat up on his elbows. “It’s okay,” he said in a small voice, the same emotion in them as the one in Hokuto’s eyes when he looked up. “It’s okay, Hokuto. I won’t leave. Not even after we see.”

Hokuto trusted Taiga. Taiga trusted him back just as much.

So Hokuto slowly unraveled the string of Taiga’s shorts, all while looking up into Taiga’s eyes. Taiga bit on his bottom lip, breath and heart caught in his throat, nerves every which way. He’d never been so nervous as he was at that moment. Because this was real. This was  _ Hokuto. _

Agonizingly slow, Hokuto lowered and started to take off Taiga’s shorts, dragging the older’s boxers with it. He refocused his vision on Taiga’s waist, then hips, lower when…

“It’s a string,” Taiga suddenly said, breathless. Hokuto looked up again, furrowing his eyebrows.

“What?”

Taiga gulped. Now or never.

“A red string, looped twice. Right thigh.”

Hokuto was surprised. Was Taiga talking about...? Had Taiga seen his soulmate mark? Was he admitting to it? How did he know what Hokuto’s looked like?

“Taiga—”

“It’s been burning since a while ago,” Taiga continued, “especially when we started…”

Kissing.

Hokuto got more confused. Was Taiga talking about his own mark?

Then he blinked fast, gripped Taiga’s hips tight and smoothed the older’s shorts off. True to what he hoped, Taiga’s mark was a red string looped twice around his right thigh, looking like it was... glowing?

Hokuto’s heart stopped. If this was what Taiga’s mark looked like…

He ghosted fingers over it, Taiga hissing in reaction, throwing his head back. But Hokuto was too enamoured. The red string looked exactly like his, still glowing, etching itself onto Taiga’s skin, morphing from a tattoo to a permanent scar.

Maybe that’s what the burn meant. Maybe it didn’t mean you were running out of time to find your other half. Maybe it meant you found them, and the feeling was so intense, your mark was reacting. Maybe it was meant to be a  _ finally. _

Hokuto adjusted himself better between Taiga’s legs, kissing Taiga’s knees softly, like a feather tickling the older’s skin. Taiga’s breath hitched, feeling the sensation travel. Then Hokuto moved his lips higher to Taiga’s thigh, leaving minute kisses all while darting his tongue out occasionally, making Taiga’s head swim with ecstasy.

“H-Hokuto…” Taiga muttered, moaning, “ _ stop teasing. _ ”

Hokuto took a deep breath before finally placing a kiss right on Taiga’s soulmate mark, dangerously near where Taiga had wanted him.

And it was a new feeling, what Taiga felt after. Like all breath was stolen from his lungs, only to be forced back in, resurfacing from the deepest of waters after almost drowning. He opened his eyes wide, something clicking inside his heart, lacing his fingers through Hokuto’s hair to make the younger look up at him while he looked down.

“Wait,” he said, breathless. Was this it? Was he right? It was a shot in the dark but he hoped he was. “What does yours look like?”

Hokuto smiled knowingly, looking down again instead as he kissed Taiga’s hip.

Taiga hissed when Hokuto removed his boxers, the cold air hitting him. But Hokuto kept kissing his hip, his lower belly, still tasting strawberries and sunscreen on his tongue. He placed one on the tip of Taiga’s cock, Taiga barely getting out a reaction before Hokuto engulfed him into his mouth.

Taiga threw his head back in sheer pleasure. “Fuck,” he cursed, moaning loud, arching his back. He opened his mouth to say something when Hokuto spread his legs wide, grazing a long, wet, thick finger over his puckered hole, and Taiga gasped again. “ _ Please, _ ” he begged, desperate and wanting.

Hokuto wanted this too. So bad for so long and now he could. Even more after he had discovered. That he was Taiga’s soulmate. And Taiga was his. Like how it was  _ supposed  _ to be.

He poked and prodded at Taiga’s tight entrance, experimenting with his fingers, making Taiga squirm in anticipation. When Taiga was too caught from Hokuto’s tongue swirling around his cock, Hokuto took the opportunity to push a finger inside, Taiga’s hands instantly fisting his hair in response.

“Oh  _ god, _ ” the older quivered at the feeling. “I’m—”

“Fuck,” Hokuto cursed, pushing his finger in further. Taiga had been tight, tighter than he expected, probably because they hadn’t spent time with anyone else the whole summer. He knew it wasn’t Taiga’s first time, but Taiga hadn’t done it in so long either. “So fucking— you’re—  _ tight. _ ”

Hokuto pushed until he was knuckle deep, lifting his head from Taiga’s cock to kiss his soft belly instead, trying to calm Taiga’s nerves.

“ _ More, _ ” Taiga responded with a heady whisper.

Hokuto pulled his finger out, before he started to carefully push in with two long and lithe fingers deep inside of Taiga, stretching him further, making him come apart.

Taiga shuddered, moaned louder, longer. “Hokuto—” he said, cut off by his own moan when Hokuto separated his fingers, stretching him wide. Then Hokuto pushed in with three, curled them inside and Taiga felt like he was about to goddamn combust.

He filled the room with high pitched moans, evidently coming apart from Hokuto’s doing, inching towards his peak. But Hokuto pulled his fingers free and left him hanging, a frustration yet a relief all the same.

“Take me,” was all Taiga could say. All Taiga wanted. “I want  _ you. _ ”

Hokuto moved up to kiss Taiga on the lips again, slower, but still heated. It tugged at his heart, Taiga saying these words, willing to be with him, even though he hadn’t known yet that they were meant to be. That they had been each other’s.

Hokuto leaned down again for another kiss, letting Taiga’s hands roam. The older lightly scratched his skin, nails dragging over his chest, abs, towards his own shorts. Hokuto smirked into the kiss, knowing Taiga hadn’t known yet. So he let Taiga remove the clothing, before pulling away and kissing Taiga’s neck, Taiga curiously looking down.

“Wait, your—” Taiga said in surprise before Hokuto kissed him again, out of happiness this time. Taiga was about to get lost in the kiss, had he not constrained himself and pulled away. “It— looks like mine. Does that— mean…?”

“I don’t need it to tell me you’re the only one for me,” Hokuto said, “I know that already.” Because while he was glad they were each other’s soulmates, he would have chosen Taiga either way. Soulmates or not.

Yet Hokuto’s heart soared when Taiga pulled him in with a huge smile on his face, pouring all of his emotions into the kiss. Hokuto had been  _ his  _ the whole time. And he had been Hokuto’s, in all the ways.

“I’m so fucking in love with you,” Taiga said out loud.

They weren’t afraid. Not anymore.

“I’m in love with  _ you,  _ Taiga,” Hokuto said in return.

And everything fell into place.

Hokuto kissed Taiga’s lips and tasted strawberries, vodka, finallys,  _ forevers.  _ He held Taiga’s thighs in a firm grip, positioning himself comfortably, Taiga locking his ankles and lifting his knees. Then Hokuto nibbled at Taiga’s neck and collarbone, tasting more of him while the older lowered a hand to wrap around his cock.

Taiga gasped when he felt Hokuto in his hold, the younger hissing, feeling good. He experimentally tugged upwards, thumbing at the slit, already leaking with pre-cum. Hokuto groaned low, louder when Taiga took his hand, placing two fingers in his mouth and licking around them. He used it to silence himself as he positioned Hokuto directly at his entrance, before the younger pushed slightly, tip pushing inside. Taiga’s breath hitched, the intrusion surprising but not unwelcome, feeling Hokuto stretch him.

Hokuto kept pushing slowly, making sure Taiga was okay. About halfway in, Taiga changed the angle the slightest and moaned out loud.

“ _ God, _ ” Taiga reacted, pulling the younger to kiss him, instead.

It drove Hokuto to push more, Taiga’s heels digging into his lower back helping. Until he bottomed out and released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Taiga…” Hokuto whispered onto Taiga’s lips, feeling otherworldly.

Taiga breathed, settling, trying to get used to Hokuto’s size before he finally nodded, feeling like he could take it. Hokuto left a soft kiss onto his temple, carefully pulling out and pushing back in, Taiga opening his mouth to release a loud moan. “Oh  _ god, again. _ ” Hokuto thrust in again, slow but harder this time. And it felt  _ so fucking glorious,  _ Taiga’s system swam in pleasure.

Hokuto kept going, built a pace of slow then gradually getting faster, thrusting hard then going slow again, a push and pull at Taiga’s sanity. He focused on the sensation, wanting Taiga to feel it not just in his bones but all the way in his heart. And while the lust was evident, Taiga felt it differently. A mix of something there: fondness, adoration,  _ love  _ in each thrust that Hokuto did, in each kiss he left.

It was overwhelming. Because  _ this  _ in itself, making love in itself was a big deal. But he was doing it with Hokuto,  _ his Hokuto,  _ the boy who owned him and more. The boy who he knew was right since the beginning.

Hokuto angled his hips upwards, the same time as Taiga tightened his legs, and the younger’s cock directly hit him at his prostate, Taiga gasping out loud at the sudden sensation. Hokuto picked up on it and kept himself there, capturing Taiga’s lips again and whispering sweet nothings into their kiss: words of adoration, awe, wonder and he was  _ so goddamn in love  _ it was unbelievable. Taiga was his only reality. The only thing that mattered.

The sunset had fully sunk, bathing them in the dim glow of the moon shining through the white curtains. Even in the dark, Hokuto could map out Taiga’s skin, memorized how the older was built. Taiga reached for Hokuto’s fingers, lacing theirs together as the younger thrust more into him, kissing his lips swollen, pressing his hands onto the mattress, chasing both of their releases.

“Hokuto…” Taiga whispered, “I’m—”

Hokuto took Taiga higher, intent on making him reach the point of no return. He thrust more, slow, sensual, until he could feel Taiga reach for him, for his heart. Until Taiga’s insides fluttered around his cock, toppling over the edge, screaming his name onto their joined kiss, voice bouncing off the walls.

Their marks glowed bright, like a finality of some kind, Hokuto chasing after his own release, spilling inside of Taiga as the older took him in deep and kept him there, a tell that he wanted it too. Wanted more, wanted all of Hokuto.

Hokuto prolonged their highs, movements staggered but continuous, Taiga with him. They kissed all throughout, pouring emotions with certainty.

After they had calmed, Hokuto left a chaste kiss on Taiga’s lips, pulling out carefully, Taiga whimpering. Hokuto stuck their foreheads together and smiled, making Taiga’s heart soar.

“It’s you, Taiga,” a kiss, “always has been.”

Taiga smiled back, and Hokuto knew that his was the only name his heart would scream.

“Always will be,”

Beyond summer, saltwater, sea and sand. They had been. Always would be.

_ Finally. _


End file.
